At the End of the Runway
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: At the end of the episode of Magnum P. I. called Jororo Farewell Magnum took Danny over his knee to spank him. The episode ended with Magnum's hand lifted in the air. This is what I would have liked to have seen in this Magnum P.I. episode. Warning: There will be discipline in the form of a spanking.


**At the End of the Runway**

This is my first Magnum P.I. fic. I do not own Magnum P.I. or any products associated with any show. I also do not own any characters. No money has been made from writing this. **No copyright infringement is intended. **I am just a fan who watched the original series when it played on TV and I was a teenager with a major crush on Tom Selleck. ; ) Yes, I am that old. I am still writing my NCIS Holiday Adventure Series, but I have had this episode of Magnum P. I. on my mind for a long time.

* * *

**Warning:** There will be discipline in the form of a spanking. At the end of the episode of Magnum P. I. called _**Jororo Farewell**_ Magnum took Danny over his knee to spank him. The episode ended with Magnum's hand lifted in the air. This is what I would have liked to have seen in this **Magnum P.I.** episode.

* * *

_**To Flamers**_**: See chapter 3 of my NCIS series, Holiday Adventure: Living On, for your disclaimer. **

* * *

I am summarizing in Magnum's point of view where he is talking to himself as he often did in the show. Some of the summary comes from the episode and some is my rendition of what he may have thought. If you have ever watched this episode you will be able to find the differences.

* * *

"_My heart was pounding. I had lost the 12-year-old boy I was trying to help. He had just been kidnapped by Jororian dissidents and had taken off in an airplane to go who knows where. I can't believe I let them take him. I raced to the phone in the booth at the end of the runway to make a call."_

* * *

_**Flashback in Magnum's point of view (his thoughts):**_

"Danny was no ordinary twelve-year-old boy. He was a prince from the country of Jororo. He came to Hawaii to play in an all-star baseball game against TC's team. He wasn't spoiled in that he thought he was better than anyone else, but he was strong-willed. He wanted to be able to go about freely without the watchful eyes of his security guards and his governess. I understood that and quickly befriended him. He was staying at the estate and as a favor to Higgins and Robin Masters I too was watching over him. I watched him in a way where he relaxed and began revealing to me his wants and desires and the pains of being in the public eye."

"I understood the need for freedom and his carefree attitude, but when he traded places with one of TC's baseball kids and took off without at least letting me talk to him, I was a little upset. It was then and there that I had the urge to take him over my knee. Of course, how do you spank a prince and not have guards pulling every weapon possible on you? Anyway, I had to find him."

"Then it dawned on me to check the airport and away I rushed to the tarmac, trying to block the taxiing airplane with the Ferrari. Higgins would be yelling at me about now. The plane took off and flew over the car. I lost Danny."

* * *

_**Present in Magnum's point of view (his thoughts):**_

"Now, here I am about to make a phone call to tell everyone that Danny had just been kidnapped when I hear Danny call to me. He was just standing in front of the phone booth with a smug look on his face. When I asked what happened, he casually and proudly explained that he 'just gave the kidnappers the slip' and jumped out of the plane before it took off."

"That is when in an exasperated manner I called his name. Danny replied to that in a sarcastic and whiney voice as he called out my name in a long drawn out manner."

"That was it! I realized I had enough! Not caring whether or not there were guards, and there weren't any, I grabbed Danny by the waist, hoisted him up, carried him to the nearest bench, sat, and pulled him across my knee.

"As I lifted my hand high in the air to administer the first swat, I heard Danny ask something about the fact that he thought we were friends. I paused and let him up to explain that we were friends and that friends confide in one another. I made him understand that he should have talked to me. I said that I would have helped him get away for a little while and none of this would have happened."

"He looked at me with guilt on his face and I continued to explain that it was a big deal that he was kidnapped and that he handled his escape with a little too much sarcasm as he explained it to me. With that said and by the expression on his face, I knew he understood."

"When I pulled him across my knee again, he did not argue. I began to administer swat after swat on his jean clad backside much like my mom would have done to me when I was young. He began to cry eventually, but I knew he wasn't crying just because of the spanking. I stopped and pulled him up to sit on my knee."

"I waited and then asked him to talk to me. He then relayed to me that he was tired of having a king for a dad. He knew that his dad had responsibilities, but he was never around to spend time with Danny. He told me that he was glad that I spanked him. When I laughed in disbelief, he explained that he didn't like the spanking, but he was thankful that someone cared enough and was brave enough to do it. He only wished he could get attention from his dad, even if it meant a spanking sometimes."

* * *

"I hugged him and told him that I would be glad to care enough about him to spank him anytime and would do it again if needed. We both laughed and began making our way to the estate. Of course I had to stop everyone from hovering over him while I explained what happened. Once we got Danny settled in for a nap - it took me threatening him with another spanking to do it - I took Higgins aside and told him what happened. Of course Higgins yelled at me about spanking a prince and foretold of the international implications for all of us. He then whispered that he was glad because Danny had it coming and said he'd say I was telling a lie if I told anyone he'd said it. Then he informed me that the King was on his way to the estate."

"I was nervous, but not sorry for what I had done when I explained it to the King. I also let him know what Danny said after the spanking. To my surprise, the King was glad that I had spanked Danny. He told me that he knew that Danny needed it, but never took the time to do it. He also confided in me that things would change and that he would make time for Danny in everything, including his discipline when needed."

"When it was time to go, Danny hugged me one last time and thanked me for all the help. He also confided in me that he and his dad had a conversation the night before where he had gotten rude with his dad. To Danny's surprise, his dad spanked him. Danny winked at me when they were driving away as his way of telling me he would be alright."


End file.
